Home alone
by Smart Pen
Summary: see what happens when Gab's mom is out of town for 3 days on an important project and she is left alone........ Pls read and write your reviews. Pls tell how could i improve the story. This will help me to develop my writing skills


That Night So …

**Disclaimer – I don't own HSM in any way.**

**Hey guys I'm new to fanfiction, so please review my stories.**

_**Home alone**_

A fine early Sunday morning, everything was very pleasant and calm in Gabriella's bedroom while she was sleeping.

Suddenly ……. A noise broke that pleasant atmosphere.

That noise for sure was coming from ……………

The **ALARM CLOCK.**

"trinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" as the alarm was ringing.

"shut up you stupid clock" Gabriella woke up and shouted in a moaning voice throwing the alarm clock away.

"uhhhhhhh……."Gabriella moaned and stood up.

As Gabriella gained her consciousness she found a message on her bedside table. She picked the message and started reading.

The letter was from her mom and was for her only. It was written as follows "Gabriella I'm sorry that I had to go in such a hurry that I couldn't even tell you. Actually the company has given me an important assignment and I have to go to New York for 3 days. I know you are a grown up girl now and you can be independent. Bye Gabriella."

"oh no, no one in home, me alone……………. Gulp……… mom knew I get scared when I'm alone on the home" Gabriella went to the bathroom nervously.

the whole time she was thinking about ghosts "oh no what will happen if all the ghosts come to know that I'm alone and they come and settle in this house and haunt me. What will happen if this house comes to life and swallows me up………….." She was thinking about Ghosts and other supernatural things and then lost her temper and shouted "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and had a bath.

Even in the bathroom she was thinking of ghosts. She got even more terrified when she thought of ghosts again. While bathing she thought that a ghost might come and lock her up in the bathroom and she would then be stuck here forever.

She got out of the bathroom and wore a beautiful pink dress.

Suddenly the door bell rung and Gabriella then got even more nuts "The ghosts are here, they have come to know, no no no ……………… ok… Gabriella you're a brave girl right. So get prepared for the fight" and took a deep breath.

Gabriella went downstairs and picked up a carrot and an onion. She opened the door where Ryan was standing. He was wearing white shirt with sea blue stripes on it, black jeans and a hat, which he usually wore.

"hi Gab……"Ryan was just speaking when Gabriella lost her mind and shouted.

Ryan went mad and shouted with her.

Ryan stopped and said "well what are we doing anyways' but this is fun."

"Well are you cooking something" he said pointing towards the vegetables in Gab's hands.

Gabriella really lost her mind and without thinking for once she hit him with the onion and wiped the carrot on his face and shut the door.

'**THUD'**

Ryan couldn't understand what Gab did. Then picked up the carrot and started chewing it.

On the contrary, Gabriella realised what she had done and then opened the door and apologised Ryan. But Ryan ignored her and said "this carrot's really juicy….hmmm" and then continued eating.

"why are you eating this dirty carrot Ryan?" she asked surprisingly.

"It's gud for health" he replied.

"anyways come in and sorry once again" she said.

"it's ok but what happened to you?" Ryan asked.

"I have a Phobia when I'm alone I get scared." She replied

"oh I see, isn't your mum here" Ryan asked.

"no she is out of town on an important project" Gabriella replied.

"you are looking beautiful in this dress" Ryan passed a compliment.

"thanx for the compliment Ryan" Gabriella replied.

"so I've come to take the math lessons as usual." Ryan told her.

"ya sit, con I bring something for you." Gabriella asked.

"nothing just more carrot, it's too tasty. Hey wait I'm just joking." Ryan replied "juss sit and relax."

"Ok… let's begin with chapter 3 exercise 5" she said.

"ya right" he said.

Then both of them started studying and for 3 hours studied without a break.

They were studying, chatting and also cracking jokes. They were having fun studying together.

"It's lunch time so I've to go. I had fun studying with you" Ryan said.

"me too." Gabriella replied.

Then both walked to the door.

"bye, see you tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"adios and take care" Ryan said.

Then Gabriella asked Ryan "what's adios"

"oh I'm taking Spanish classes too. Adios means good bye………ya I think, hmmmmmm, ya it means the same" Ryan replied.

Then Ryan turned around and Gabriella avenged to close the door.

Then suddenly,

"hey Gabs do you want to come up for lunch. I mean you're alone so no one's there to cook the food…… so you can eat lunch at our home." Ryan turned around and asked Gabriella.

"thanx for asking Ryan but I can't leave the home alone. I'll order something." She replied to Ryan.

"no probs" he replied and then said good bye and turned to his car.

"bye" Gabriella said and closed the door after he was gone. Then she locked the door.

She ordered her lunch from a restaurant and after eating the lunch she went to her bedroom to relax.

"ok I'll be okay after a nap" she said to herself and laid on the bed to take a nap.

But she felt asleep and then woke up after 5 hours. It was 7 p.m. when she woke up.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face to get fresh.

Then she went downstairs and checked if something was coming interesting was coming on the T.V.

Not interesting but anything about science.

"all boring" she said and went upstairs to read a novel.

She was looking in her book shelf when she found a book named

'**THE TALES OF A HALF DEAD WHITCH' **

That her cousin had forgot when he visited the house last time.

She fell on the bed scared and threw the book away.

Then she waited for a moment and ran downstairs.

Suddenly there was a power cut and all the lights were put off.

Fortunately she found the torch. She turned it on. She was feeling very nervous and thirsty, so she went to the kitchen opened the fridge.

She found a glass in which a liquid was kept but she didn't pay attention to it's colour but started drinking it.

'phoooooo' she threw the liquid out from her mouth and checked what was it.

It was red red red **'BLOOD'**

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she shouted and turned around.

"who is there? come forward" she asked.

She was too nervous and drops of sweat were continuously rolling down from her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard a voice,

A grinning voice saying, "ha ha ha what's such hurry, I will count for ten and then I'll kill you. Till then……….. run"

She got so much scared that she could not even move.

"death death 10"

"death death 9"

"death death 8"

"death death 7"

"death death 6"

It voice was growing louder and louder and it seamed as if more and more people or…. Ghosts were joining and saying it.

"death death 5"

"death death 4"

"death death 3"

"death death 2"

"death death 1"

"and"

On the same time Gabriella screamed on the top of her voice thinking that her end has come.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"surprise" everyone said turning on the lights.

All of her friends were there laughing at her.

Mony, Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Zeak, Sharpay and Ryan were laughing while Gabriella was looking at them with such a surprise.

"b..but h..how??" Gabriella asked.

"your mom informed that she is going out of town and she wants us girls to sleep at your house, so we thought of some fun and made this plan and the liquid you drank was mixed cherry, watermelon and tomato juice." Mony answered.

"yuks" Gabriella answered sarcastically.

"it was fun to see you like this" Troy teased her while others laughed.

"and I snapped a photo to remember this moment." Chad said.

"oh no" Gab's replied.

"the plan was mine………" Sharpay laughed.

"I gave the special effects, …. I mean turning lights on and off." Kelsi interrupted.

"but I couldn't be possible without Ryan as he came in the morning and saw the places in which we could hide. Thanx buddy." Troy thanked Ryan.

"it's ok buddy. Gab's don't you know that I don't come to study at your house on Sunday's" Ryan said.

"oh no you made me a fool so easily." Gabriella said sadly.

"it's okay Gab's we are not going to disclose it to anyone." Everyone said.

Then everyone ate the dinner.

"it's too late we boy's should go." Troy said and Chad and Zeak agreed to him.

"see you tomorrow, bye.' They said and went away.

"bye, take care and good night." Ryan said and followed others to the car.

"bye" all the gals said.

Then all of them sat on the sofa.

"Today I had too much fun." Kelsi said.

Then Sharpay said "today is not over yet, and lot's more fun is waiting too. And I have all your stuff in the car. This is gonna be a **'Sneakernight'**."

"so what are we gonna do girls." Sharpey shouted.

Then everyone shouted **"SLUMBER PARTY"**

**THE END……………….**

**Please Please please……………………****review my stories.**

**Please write whether you liked it or not. I would be glad to know what more you wanted me to write else in this story and how could it be better, so please give your criticism too as it will help me improve my writing skills. So please give your reviews.**


End file.
